Reunion
by whippasnappa
Summary: After two years Naruto finds Sasuke and he has an idea on how he can defeat his brother. What will sasuke do about this? a saunaru fic. rated T to be safe. don't own naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stared at the tall, dark haired person that was not too far away from where he was hiding. He had finally found Sasuke after two years of looking. He hardly returned to kohona while he was looking and while searching he hardly ate or slept properly. The first time he went to bring Sasuke back, his former teammate tried to kill him. Naruto didn't care; he used the promise to Sakura as an excuse to why he obsessively looked for Sasuke. He found out a long time ago he had feelings for the older boy and he was going to do anything he could to bring him back. Naruto carried on watching Sasuke. Naruto had waited for this moment for two years now and he had no idea what to do. He bit his lip as his stomach churned nervously. Sasuke had obviously been training in this isolated area of forest and he dropped the kunai he was holding, signalling that he was about to leave. It was now or never. Naruto jumped from the tree and walked over to where the other boy was standing. Sasuke heard the intrusion and turned around; nothing could have prepared him for who was standing there. "I'm…bringing you back, S…Sasuke. Willingly or not." Naruto said. Sasuke stared at him. Naruto was paler than usual, his hands were shaking slightly and he looked like he wanted to run away, not bring him back. "Get out of here dobe." Sasuke hissed. Naruto shook his head and took a few more steps forward. "No! Your coming home this time." He replied. Sasuke snorted.

"You really think your strong enough to beat me?" Naruto moved further to Sasuke.

"I'm not fighting you teme. Come back with me." Naruto said plainly.

"I need to defeat my brother. I'm not going anywhere until I have enough power to do that. And the only way is for me to collect enough power from Orochimaru." Sasuke replied with a smirk. "But he only wants your body! Once you kill your brother that's it! Orochimaru will kill you Sasuke! Don't you get that?" Naruto shouted.

"I don't care. As long as Itachi ends up dead by my hands, I don't care what happens after that!" Sasuke snapped back. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Would you have enough power to kill Itachi with the mangekyo sharingan? If you had that, would you still need orochimaru?" naruto asked.

"don't fuck with me dobe! I can't have that, I would need to…"

"kill me? If you killed me, you could get that sharingan type and you could kill itachi and return hom to kohona." Naruto said. _'if sasuke kills me, he can kill his brother and still go home safe without orochimaru hurting him… I love him so much a life without his love in return isn't worth living.' _

"kill me, sasuke." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke was shocked; naruto could be unpredictable, but this was off the scale! "what?" sasuke said.

"kill me, so you can kill your brother without sacraficing youself to orochimaru." Naruto said. Sasuke was speechless.

"y…your serious!" sasuke gasped, taking a step back from the blonde. "why though?" naruto sighed, if he was going to do sasuke a favour, he might as well let the weight off his shoulders that he had been carrying for a long time. "because, I love you. And this is the only way." Naruto closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry as he continued the sentence. "I know you don't love me back and you pobably hate me even more now for admitting my feelings, but…" naruto pulled up his sleeve and showed sasuke his inner arm. Several scars marked his arm; he had obviously been self-harming for a while for the scars to be so deep. Naruto pulled his sleeve down and laughed sadly. "you don't want to see the other arm, trust me. I can't cope without you sasuke…" naruto closed the distance between them both and kissed sasuke lightly on the lips. Surprised sasuke didn't hit him or push him off, naruto moved away and stared into sasuke's dark eyes. "so, now you know." Naruto picked up the kunai sasuke had dropped and held it out for the other boy to take. Sasuke took the kunai and looked at it. This was an opportunity he couldn't refuse; with the mangekyo sharigan, itachi was as good as dead. However that would include… killing naruto. Another thing dawned on him. Naruto loves me? Sasuke once admitted to himslef he perhaps had small feelings towards the other boy. But that was then, and this is now. He had to choose; naruto or itachi? One look into those blue eyes told sasuke his answer. Naruto clenched his eyes shut and swallowed, bracing himself for what was to come. A small thud made naruto open his eyes. Sasuke had dropped the kunai. "what?" sasuke pulled his weapon pouch off and threw that on the ground too.

"I'm not going to do that naruto." Naruto looked into sasuke's eyes again.

"please sasuke. Please?" naruto begged. Even sasuke was beginning to show some emotion now. He had never seen naruto like this and he espically never thought he would see him beg for something. "naruto, get a hold of yourself!" sasuke grabbed naruto by the shoulders. "why are you being like this?" sasuke asked him.

"if you don't kill me, orochimaru will kill you!"

"orochimaru wont kill me. Because… I'm coming home." Sasuke muttered. Naruto clutched at his shirt desperatly. "r…really?" he stuttered. "b…but what about-?"

"he doesn't matter right now. Dobe, when was the last time you ate something?" sasuke said, looking at how thin and pale naruto was. "I don't know, I had a lead on where you might be…and well…I don't know." Naruto was still clinging to sasuke's shirt. "your really coming back?" naruto whispered.

"yes." Sasuke was about to say something else when he felt naruto slump against his chest. "naruto?" sasuke put naruto down gently. He was still breathing thankfully. Sasuke picked naruto up and began walking back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke gulped as he walked into kohona; it had been a while. What was everyone going to say? Naruto still hadn't woken up and considering the distance sasuke had carried him it took a while to get back. This was probably a good thing, because it was now dusk and as he was walking through the village he would have a smaller chance of being seen. As sasuke reached tsunade's office he knocked on the door "enter!" came a voice from inside. Sasuke, arkwardly because he was still holding naruto, opened the door and walked in. tsunade dropped the bottle of sake she was holding and jumped out of her chair. Sasuke gently placed naruto on the floor. "explain yourself." Came a harsh voice.

"naruto found me and pursuaded me to come back." Sasuke stated. Tsunade bent down and looked at naruto. She then looked at sasuke again. "what happened to him?"

"i…I don't know." After trying to kill naruto the first time, he didn't expect tsunade to believe him, but he continued anyway. "he found me and…" sasuke blushed. _'confessed his love for me then asked me to kill him? Don't think so.' _

"A…and he k… kind of pursuaded me to come home and after I told him I would… he just collapsed." Tsuande nodded.

"ever since you left he was insistant on getting you back. It even came to the point that I refused to let him out of the village, but he took no notice. He would go for months on end and come back looking worse each time. He obviously hasn't been eating properly and sakura caught him self-harming on more than one occasion. We tried to help him, but he just shut everyone out. I'm going to trust you with him, after all you brought him back safely. Look after him; make sure he eats well and gt lots of fluids." Sasuke nodded. "also, he will wake up soon so keep him away from… anything sharp. You will be questioned on your time with orochimaru at a later date." Sasuke nodded again and picked up naruto.

Naruto groggily opened his eyes. "nhhhh. Where am I?" he noticed he was in a warm bed in his boxers. "your at my house, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto jumped out of bed, then fell back down dizzy. "whoa!" naruto groaned holding his head. Sasuke handed naruto a bowl of something. "eat." Naruto took the bowl and noticed it was ramen.

"thanks sasuke." Naruto mumbled as he ate a little bit of his food. _'he's back, sasuke is home…he probably hates me for saying what I did' _naruto ate a little more, realising how hungry he really was. "I'll just go and get you something to drink okay?" naruto nodded.

"where's the bathroom?" naruto asked.

"I'll show you." Sasuke said. Naruto slowly climbed out of the bed and folowed the other boy. _'man, this place is huge!' _sasuke stopped at a door, pointed then walked downstairs. When he was sure sasuke was downstairs he slipped back into the room he was in before and looked for his trousers. He found them neatly folded. Naruto picked them up and opened his weapon pouch. Empty. "damn." He hissed. Naruto walked back into the bathroom. He walked over to a small glass cabinet. _'there has to be something in here. A razor…tablets?' _naruto thought hopefully. He opened the cabinet to find it was completely empty. "looking for something, dobe?" sasuke asked coldly. _'he is so fucking predictable' _naruto jumped. "n-no!" he shouted, a little too loudly. Sasuke glared at him and the panicked expression made sasuke's face soften. "look, you can talk to me you know." Sasuke said.

"sasuke you don't have to act like this. I know you hate me." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke looked confused . "why would I hate you?"

"are you kidding? I'm the only thing standing between you and your revenge on your brother, I practically forced you to come back because with my soppy stories about how I can't cope and to top that all off I said…some…things…" he finished off arkwardly. Naruto blushed; he was feeling a little embarrased about the fact that he was standing in front of sasuke wearing only his boxers. Naruto sighed. He walked out of the room, trying not to look at sasuke as he walked past. Naruto walked back into the room sasuke had put him in and began pulling on his clothes frantically. He walked out and made for the stairs only to be blocked by sasuke. "you can't go home. Tsunade-sama said I had to look after you, and that's exactly what im going to do. And I've been forwarned, so there's nothing dangerous around until I can trust you."

"leave it out sasuke. You have no idea!" he hissed. Sasuke still didn't move from blocking the stairs. "well tell me then!" sasuke replied.

"I already did! Look, leave it. Just don't be mad." Naruto said desperatly.

"naruto, I'm not mad!" sasuke said, looking at the blonde. "look at me." Hesitantly, naruto looked up at sasuke. "just… give me a minute okay?" naruto said. Sasuke gave him a doubtful look. "you emptied the cabinet sasuke." Naruto added darkly. Sasuke nodded and walked downstairs. Naruto walked back into the bathroom and locked the door. The tears he had been holding back flowed freely now. _'even if he doesn't hate me… he can never love me.' _ Naruto angrily slammed his fist into the glass cabinet, sending razor sharp glass shard everywhere. Naruto picked up one of the medium sized glass pieces and sat on the floor. _'sasuke doesn't love me. Sasuke doesn't love me.' _He placed the glass piece on his wrist. _'he doesn't love me now and he never will. If I end this now I wont feel the pain anymore' _a loud knock on the door. "naruto are you okay in there, I heard a crash."

"i…im f-fine" naruto stuttered trying to keep his voice straight. Naruto pulled the glass across his wrist lightly. The relief was immediate. "naruto? Open the door."

Naruto pulled the blade across his wrist again, but slightly harder this time. "naruto! Open the door right now, I'm getting worried."

"I'm fine…s-sasuke." Naruto calmly watched the wound seep a little blood.

"not enough to numb the pain…" he whispered "goodbye, my love" he whispered quietly to himself. Naruto closed his eyes and prepared himself for the final cut. Sasuke was now really worried and he broke the door down. He snatched the glass from naruto before he could finish what he started. Sasuke held naruto's wrist with his hand. "let me finish sasuke." Naruto said quietly. "please, it hurts too much." Sasuke tore some of his shirt off and tied it tightly on naruto's wrist. Fortunatly, naruto hadn't had the chance to do anything too deep. "dobe, don't you ever do this again you hear?" sasuke shouted at naruto. Naruto wasn't listening; he was reaching for another piece of glass. Sasuke was infruiated. He grabbed naruto's hands. "naruto why are you so desperate for this?"

"my love… it hurts so much. I need you sasuke, but you don't need me-"

"who says I don't need you!" sasuke shouted. Naruto looked up.

"don't… just don't…" naruto whispered, trying to pull away from sasuke. Sasuke replied by pressing his lips against naruto's. "wha…what?"

"I want you, naruto." He said.

"sasuke… your just saying that." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke pressed their lips togeher, this time with a little more passion. Dazed, naruto looked up at sasuke again. "I think I love you." He said quietly. Naruto smiled and hugged sasuke. "thanks teme." He mumbled. Sasuke kissed naruto again and cupped his face with his hands. "promise me. Promise you will never hurt yourself again." Naruto nodded. But then he looked worried. "what do we do now sasuke?"

A/N sorry for the horrible grammar, I couldn't be bothered to recheck it! Please review!


End file.
